


El Último Adiós

by hidefan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comprobó que decir adiós no era más fácil esta vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Último Adiós

**Author's Note:**

> —Ligeros spoilers de lo que está por venir (7x17 en adelante)

Se había tomado la noticia sorprendentemente bien, dadas las circunstancias. No es que hubiera sido ninguna sorpresa, la verdad. En el fondo ya se esperaba que pasaría algo así; no era tan ingenuo como para albergar esperanzas de lo contrario. Ya estaba más que escarmentado en ese sentido.

Al menos, esta vez no tendría que verle dirigirse hacia una muerte segura o explotar en miles de pedacitos delante de sus ojos. Era un mínimo consuelo.

Esta vez sería un poco más fácil.

En teoría.

—No tienes por qué irte, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —lo intentó Sam una vez más. Cas sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo sé, Sam, pero he de hacerlo. Como os he dicho necesito redimirme de alguna manera de todas esas cosas horribles que hice, y este es un camino que he de recorrer yo solo.

—No voy a poder convencerte, ¿no? —dijo. Cas sonrió.

—Me temo que no, pero te agradezco que lo intentes. Significa mucho para mí.

—Sam dejó escapar el aire, resignado.

—Al menos déjame decirte que por mi parte está todo olvidado y que no te guardo ningún rencor por lo que pasó. Siempre te he considerado un buen amigo y eso no ha cambiado.

—Gracias, Sam —dijo el ángel, visiblemente emocionado. Castiel había sacrificado mucho para ayudar a Sam, para compensar de alguna manera lo que hizo todos esos meses atrás; sabía que había sufrido mucho desde que recuperara la memoria y que todavía le quedaba un largo camino por delante. Cas miró en dirección a Dean, sentado en silencio en el capó del Impala—. Ahora ya solo me queda lo más difícil: perdonarme a mí mismo.

—Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, pero estoy seguro que lo conseguirás —le animó Sam—. Y creo que te debo un abrazo, ¿no?

Se abrazaron brevemente mientras Dean les miraba con un nudo en la garganta.

—Bueno. —Cas se subió la cremallera de la sudadera y se puso la mochila al hombro—. Voy a tener que irme ya si no quiero perder el autobús.

Volvió a mirar a Dean y con paso vacilante se acercó a él. Estaba esperando que Dean dijera algo. Que le deseara buena suerte como había hecho Sam, que le dijera que él también hacía tiempo que le había perdonado, que le pidiera que no se fuera, o quizá simplemente estaba esperando un sencillo adiós y cuídate, espero que volvamos a encontrarnos algún día. Algo. Tenía que decir algo.

Fue Cas el que habló primero.

—Dean —únicamente su nombre, su voz grave apenas un murmullo en el silencio del frío amanecer. Una sola palabra que sin embargo estaba cargada de tantas emociones.

Dean le cogió por la muñeca, ansiando sentir la piel cálida y el reafirmante pulso bajo su pulgar. _Vivo. Antes de dejarte marchar una vez más al menos quiero saber que esta vez lo haces vivo_. Cas dejó caer la mochila al suelo, expectante.

—Yo… —Dean sabía que no iba a poder decir nada, pero que estaba bien, porque en aquel momento no hacían falta palabras. Sabía que solo había una cosa que pudiera hacer—. Tengo algo que te pertenece.

—Sin soltarle de la muñeca le condujo hasta la parte de atrás del Impala, y solo entonces abandonó el contacto para abrir el maletero y sacar lo que tan celosamente había guardado allí durante meses.

Castiel tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo fue totalmente diferente a la última vez, cuando aquella prenda no le había dicho nada, no había significado nada. Sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa al darse cuenta que Dean la había guardado todo ese tiempo para él.

Cas cogió la gabardina con manos temblorosas y se abrazó a ella, enterrando su cara en la tela. Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza tenía los ojos brillantes y su rostro estaba adornado con una sonrisa sincera y auténtica que Dean no recordaba haberle visto nunca.

—Dean… Gracias —fue lo último que le dijo aquella mañana antes de marcharse.

Dean pudo comprobar que no. No había resultado más fácil en absoluto.

 

Exactamente un año después de la separación Dean decidió que ya había tenido bastante.

No es que hubiera sido una decisión consciente, ni mucho menos. La marcha de Cas no había cambiado nada. Había continuado con su vida, si se le podía llamar vida, salvando a gente, cazando cosas. Día tras día. Como siempre. Sintiéndose cada día un poco más vacío.

En las últimas semanas, pero, cada mañana se levantaba con una sensación extraña, como si estuviera a punto de recordar algo en lo más hondo de su memoria, algo de vital importancia que se le escapaba pero que podía tocar con la punta de los dedos y que vendría a él si se esforzaba lo suficiente. Una sensación que le acompañaba hasta el momento de acostarse y que cada día se iba haciendo más y más  insistente.

Y entonces, de improviso, como si le hubieran quitado una venda que le hubiera estado tapando los ojos, lo vio todo claro.

Frenó el coche de repente y se detuvo a un lado de la desierta carretera, respirando ruidosamente y con el corazón bombeándole enloquecido en el pecho.

—¿Dean? ¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó Sam, alarmado.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Sam?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que no le encuentro el sentido a esto. —Hizo un gesto con la mano que abarcaba todo lo que había a su alrededor—. En los últimos años nos hemos vengado del asesino de nuestra madre, hemos luchado contra demonios, contra ángeles, contra cualquier monstruo de mierda imaginable, hemos evitado el jodido Apocalipsis, devuelto a Satanás a la jaula de la que no debió salir jamás, hemos estado en el infierno y hemos vuelto, hemos estado en el cielo y hemos vuelto, hemos muerto más veces de las que podemos recordar, le hemos dado por culo a la madre de todas las criaturas y a los Leviatanes de los cojones. Y todo esto perdiendo a toda la gente que nos importa por el camino. ¿Y para qué, Sam? ¿Para qué? Quiero decir, ya que nos queda por hacer, ¿eh?

En vez de mostrarse sorprendido por su repentino arrebato, Sam sonrió como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando que Dean le hiciera esa pregunta.

—¿Vivir? —propuso.

—Vivir —repitió Dean, saboreando la palabra en su boca. Vivir. Qué sentimiento tan ajeno, pensó. Desde aquel día en Lawrence que había olvidado qué significaba ese concepto; solo había sido sobrevivir desde entonces.

—Quieres ir a buscarle —dijo Sam. No era una pregunta. Dean no contestó—. Dean, te conozco. Por mucho que te empeñes en no nombrarle sé cuando estás pensando en él. Que es prácticamente todo el tiempo, para que lo sepas.

Dean le puso mala cara. Sam se rio.

—Ha llegado el momento, Dean. Yo también lo he notado. De hecho me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en darte cuenta tú. Si hubiera sido yo en tu lugar hubiera corrido en su busca hace mucho.

Dean se rindió. Su hermano tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—¿Y tú que harás? —quiso saber Dean. Podría pedirle que le acompañara, porque por mucha revelación que hubiera tenido seguía necesitando a su hermano a su lado, pero como dijo Cas aquella vez, ese era un camino que le tocaba recorrer a él solo. Y no podía seguir haciéndole eso a Sam; tenía que darle espacio de una vez por todas.

—Creo que haré el intento de volver a la universidad. Y quizá llame a Sarah, no sé. Tengo tiempo para pensármelo. —Sam se desperezó en el asiento relajadamente—. Ah, qué ganas tengo de perderte de vista una buena temporada —bromeó, su voz llena de afecto.

—Imbécil —dijo Dean, parpadeando deprisa.

—Lerdo —le contestó Sam.

Dean puso la radio a todo volumen mientras volvía a poner en marcha el Impala.

 

Seis meses después Dean encontró a Castiel.

O, mejor dicho, Dean y Castiel se encontraron el uno al otro, como habían hecho siempre.

Hacía una hermosa tarde de otoño cuando se sentó en el banco del parque, la temperatura de esos últimos instantes antes del atardecer cálida y reconfortante. El sonido alegre de los niños llenaba el aire: risas, chillidos, canciones, juegos, intentando aprovechar el último resquicio de luz del día antes de que la jornada tocara a su fin y tuvieran que volver a sus casas.

Era un buen lugar para empezar a vivir, decidió Dean.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda. No se giró, puesto que sabía bien de quién se trataba. Castiel se sentó en el banco contiguo. Llevaba puesta la gabardina encima de un arrugado traje gris oscuro que había visto días mejores, camisa blanca y corbata azul incluidas. La gabardina, sin embargo, estaba en mucho mejores condiciones de lo que había esperado el cazador.

—Como no quería estropearla no me la había puesto desde que me la devolviste —explicó Cas, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Pero hoy tuve el impulso de ponérmela, y parece que fue un impulso acertado. Hola, Dean.

Dean observó su rostro. Sus ojeras eran más acusadas que antes si es que eso era posible, y tenía signos de cansancio, pero por lo demás no había cambiado apenas en todo ese tiempo. Quizá la mayor diferencia que encontró estaba en su mirada. A Dean le alegró ver que sus ojos ya no estaban tan llenos de tristeza y arrepentimiento como la última vez que se habían visto. Ahora podía ver serenidad y aceptación en ellos.

—Te veo bien —le dijo.

—Gracias. Voy haciendo. Algunos días son mejores que otros, ya sabes —contestó Cas.

—Ya.

—¿Cómo está Sam?

—Bien. Está bien. Contento. Está saliendo con una chica. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía tan ilusionado.

Habían hablado aquella misma mañana por Skype. «¿Sam? Creo que será hoy. Tengo una corazonada, ¿sabes?». «Dean, me sabe mal decirte esto, pero… Unos pocos meses sin mí y ya te has vuelto una nenaza». «Muy gracioso, Sam. Eso me lo dice el tío que se echa acondicionador aroma frutas del bosque en el pelo». «¿C-Cómo diablos sabes eso?». «Me lo ha contado Sarah. También me ha dicho que es un suplicio cada vez que salís por ahí porque tú tardas como el doble que ella en maquearte». «Traidores. Ambos». Dean había oído la risa de Sarah de fondo. Dean también había reído, más tranquilo después de la conversación con su hermano. «¿Sam?». «¿Sí?». «Gracias, tío». «De nada. ¿Y Dean? Dile a Cas que Sarah tiene muchas ganas de conocerle y que yo también me muero por verle». «Descuida. Eso haré”.

—Me alegro —indicó Cas. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de hacer la inevitable pregunta—. ¿Y tú, Dean? ¿Tú cómo estás?

¿Cómo estaba? Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Y la respuesta era: muerto de miedo. Era lo más aterrador que había hecho en toda su vida, lo cual era mucho decir. Porque si esto salía mal, si esto no salía como tenía que salir… No, mejor no ir ahí.

—Bastante confundido —fue lo que contestó. Castiel ladeó la cabeza, probablemente no esperaba esa respuesta. Dean se rio nerviosamente —. No sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si toda mi vida hubiera asumido que las cosas eran de una manera predeterminada y que hiciera lo que hiciera nada iba a cambiar. Y ahora que por fin empiezo a creer que quizá sí que hay algo más ahí para mí… Bueno, digamos que me va a costar un poco adaptarme a ello.

Castiel sonrió, y a Dean le recordó a aquella vez todos esos años atrás, en aquel mismo lugar, cuando el ángel le confesó por primera vez que tenía dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Castiel comprendía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo Dean.

Contemplaron el parque durante unos minutos, viendo a los pocos niños que quedaban tratando de convencer en vano a sus padres que les dejaran jugar un poquito más.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? —preguntó Cas al rato.

—Pues no sé. ¿Te has aliado con algún otro demonio últimamente? —lo dijo sin pensar. Se arrepintió enseguida. Cas no pareció tenérselo demasiado en cuenta.

—No, Dean, no he hecho tal cosa. Pero quizás sí que estaría relacionado con ese lapso de tiempo. Hay algo que nunca te dije. Durante aquel año en el que te fuiste a vivir con Lisa Braeden y su hijo Ben yo… Yo fui a verte, Dean.

Dean solo se sorprendió a medias. En el fondo ya lo sabía. Una parte de él siempre se había negado a creer que Cas se había marchado sin mirar atrás, que le había abandonado sin más, igual que después de verle hundirse en el agua. La misma parte de él que le hacía creer en ocasiones que Castiel de alguna manera estaba allí con él.

—Ojalá me hubieras dicho algo esas veces porque pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco imaginando que notaba tu presencia.

La mirada de Cas se llenó de pena.

—Lo siento. Tú estabas empezando de nuevo, luchando por conseguir lo que siempre habías deseado tener… No pensé que fuera justo cargarte con mis tribulaciones.

«¿Dónde estabas cuando necesitaba escuchar esas palabras?». «Estaba allí. ¿Dónde estabas tú?». Dean cerró los ojos. Cas había pensado en ese momento que abrumaría a Dean acudiendo a él en busca de ayuda. Él, durante el año más difícil de su vida, creyendo que había perdido a Sam para siempre, sintió que era egoísta por su parte llamar a Cas y suplicarle que viniera pese a que le necesitaba más que nunca, que Cas ya tenía bastante con lo suyo como para andar preocupándose por él.

Habían estado tan cerca que con simplemente alargar el brazo podrían haber alcanzado al otro, simplemente con decir en voz alta por favor escúchame, y sin embargo, la distancia que existía entre los dos era tan abismal que bien podrían haber estado en planetas distintos.

No era de extrañar cómo se habían precipitado las cosas después. Dean esperaba tener las fuerzas necesarias de ahora en adelante para no volver a cometer ese error nunca más.

—De todos modos, no me refería únicamente a irte a visitar a aquella casa. También fui a verte… a Lawrence.

¿A Lawrence? ¿Cuán…? Dean comprendió a qué se refería Cas y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Quería verte antes de… antes de todo. Eras un niño tan feliz, Dean. Te vi con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de tu madre, ella te acariciaba el pelo con dulzura mientras te explicaba que los ángeles siempre cuidarían de ti.

Dean notó como le empezaban a arder los ojos. Recordaba ese momento; también recordaba cómo había detestado a los ángeles todos los años que vinieron después por no hacer nada por protegerle a él y a su familia, convenciéndose de que no era posible de que existieran porque si lo hacían y permitían que sucediera eso es que el mundo era todavía más repulsivo de lo que ya lo era.

—Pensé… Pensé que ojalá yo pudiera devolverte esa sonrisa y esa paz que sentías entonces, Dean. Creo que nunca he deseado nada tanto como deseé aquello entonces.

Dean siguió en silencio, abrumado. Cas continuó hablando.

—Sé que nunca entenderás por qué me alié con Crowley, y créeme que yo también me arrepiento de muchas de las cosas que hice, especialmente de lo que le hice a tu hermano, pero si de algo no me arrepiento es del motivo por el que tomé aquella decisión. Lo hice para proteger todo esto —Señaló al parque, ahora vacío, pero que había estado burbujeante de vida solo unos momentos antes—, para proteger todo por lo que tú has tenido que sacrificar tu vida para salvar. Pero sobre todo lo hice para protegerte a ti, Dean, porque pensaba que así quizá te daba la oportunidad de volver a sonreír de aquella manera algún día. Sé que te hice daño y perder tu amistad era lo que menos quería, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a asumir si con ello conseguía devolver un poco de paz a tu alma.

Cas le miró, inseguro, esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

—Hay algo que sigues sin entender, Cas —consiguió decir Dean, los hombros temblándole del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no llorar—. Nunca más podré volver a ser aquel crío. Aquel crío murió consumido por el fuego al mismo tiempo que lo hizo mi madre, y si quedaba algo después de eso, ha ido desapareciendo tras cada pérdida que ha venido después. Pero. —Tomó aire, armándose de valor, porque eso era lo que había venido a decir y ya no habría vuelta atrás una vez lo hubiera hecho—. Pero, si tengo alguna posibilidad, alguna ínfima y remota posibilidad de alcanzar ni que sea un poco de esa felicidad o de esa paz… No puedo hacerlo sin ti. Sigues alejándote de mí una vez tras otra pensando que así estás haciendo lo mejor para mí sin darte cuenta de que no es así porque te necesito a mi lado. Te necesito, ¿vale? Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Te necesito, y sinceramente, estoy hasta los cojones de echarte de menos.

La voz se le rompió al final. Apartó la mirada, avergonzado, sin atreverse a ver la reacción en el rostro del ángel. Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera ni dijera nada, segundos que a Dean le parecieron horas, y entonces Cas se levantó del banco y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo suavemente la cabeza de Dean y apoyándola en su hombro. Dean sintió como las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le abandonaban y permitió que las lágrimas brotaran libremente, todas esas lágrimas que se había negado a derramar todas las anteriores veces que se había visto obligado a alejarse de él, sin saber nunca a ciencia cierta si volvería a verle alguna vez. Se agarró con una mano a la solapa de la gabardina y con la otra entrelazó sus dedos con los de Cas, asegurándose que estaba allí, que de verdad le había encontrado y deseando con todo su ser no tener que decirle adiós más veces porque ya había tenido suficiente para toda una vida.

Por una vez, su deseo se hizo realidad.

Dean y Castiel ya no volvieron a separarse nunca más.

FIN

 


End file.
